


Flu Season

by Elizabeth_Payne



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Kingdom Hearts 3 - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Sick Character, Vanitas gets sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Payne/pseuds/Elizabeth_Payne
Summary: Ventus had just finished patrolling and was on his way when he heard it. A muffled sneeze.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Flu Season

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while so have this dump of a story. Although, I might add more to this later.

Ventus was exhausted. Whole heartedly exhausted. His feet ached, his head pounded and all he wanted to do was flop in his bed and sleep his life away. That was exactly his plan. Ventus just arrived at the Land of Departure and was walking through the woodlands to get back home when he heard it. A muffled sneeze drifted through the area. A mumbled curse followed after. Ven turned around, prepared to summon his keyblade. 

"Hello?" he asked. "Terra? Aqua? Is that you?" He crept forward to the bushes but nothing seemed out of place. He shrugged his shoulders and continued his walk home. He was quickly interrupted by a few disgustingly green Unversed appearing at his feet. "What the?" Ven summoned his keyblade and quickly took action, striking down the Unversed left and right.

There wasn't too many that had appeared. Ventus took a deep breath before he came to a startling realization. If the Unversed are around, then Vanitas must be around. Ventus turned and headed back to the bush. As soon as he turned, Vanitas was there staring him in the eyes. Ventus instantly took note of Vanitas' features. He was too pale, almost gray. He looked dazed and confused, almost like he couldn't even stand. Ven was confused. He'd never seen Vanitas look like that before. That didn't matter though, Vanitas was still an enemy. Ventus summoned his keyblade again and prepared for battle.

"Vanitas," Ven shouted, "Why are you here? What do you want?" 

"Is it so bad to want to see my other half? I missed you Ven." Vanitas drew his keyblade, albeit weakly. He pointed it at Ventus. "Fight me." He said.

Ventus noticed Vanitas' hand trembling, his chest heaving and the sweat covering his body. Ventus dropped his keyblade. "No," he said, "Vanitas, are you sick?"

Vanitas scoffed, "Me? Sick? Please. Fight me Venty Wenty."

Ventus reached forward attempting to set the back of his hand against Vanitas' forehead. Vanitas quickly jerked back. ''What the hell are you doing? I'm not sick you moron. I feel fine." Vanitas was panting and his eyelids had started to droop. Ventus reached for his bag and grabbed a water bottle. He handed it to Vanitas. "Drink before you pass out." 

Vanitas scowled and knocked the open bottle out of Ven's hand, its contents spilling and soaking into the ground. 

"Vanitas. you're not okay. Let me take you back home. I'll take care of you."

Vanitas chuckled lightly. "Why? So you can have me in your debt? I'm fine Ventus."

"Please." Ven begged. 

Vanitas reluctantly agreed. "Fine." 

Ventus led the way, but the first few steps and Vanitas almost hit the ground. Ventus ran to Vanitas' side. 

"Are you okay?" Ven asked. Vanitas shrugged him off. He was panting harshly, his forehead covered in sweat. Vanitas was even paler now than he was before. Ventus slung Vanitas' arm around his shoulder and put his arm around Vanitas' waist. Ven half dragged, half carried Vanitas to his room before depositing him on his bed. 

"Do you want me to make you some soup? Master Eraqus always made Terra, Aqua and I some when we were sick." Ven questioned.

"Fine." Vanitas murmured, already cocooned underneath Ven's bedding. Ven went to the kitchen and made tomato soup. It took about 10 minutes to make and Ven was completely engrossed in his cooking he hadn't realized a presence behind him. After he transferred the soup to a bowl he turned around and promptly spilled some of the soup onto himself out of fear. Vanitas was standing directly behind him, watching Ventus' every move with wide golden eyes. 

"What?!" Ven shouted. 

Vanitas smirked lightly and said, "Just trying to make sure you don't poison me." Ventus rolled his eyes and led Vanitas back to his room where he gave Vanitas the soup.

"It's hot." Ventus warned

"I'm aware." Vanitas retorted. 

"I'm just saying." Ventus pouted.

"Again, I'm aware." Vanitas responded, carefully drinking his soup.

Ventus stared at Vanitas the entire time he ate. Ven had been harboring a crush on Vanitas for quite some time. 

"What." Vanitas demanded. Ventus jumped and blinked at Vanitas a few times before responding dumbly. "Huh?" He asked.

"Why are you staring at me, you creep" Vanitas asked. Ventus blushed brightly and looked away. "I wasn't" He whispered.

Vanitas smirked maliciously. "Come here, Ven" Ventus slowly approached Vanitas. His movements uncertain and guarded. Ventus was a few steps away from Vanitas, he stood there, eyes downcast.

Vanitas rolled his eyes and darted forward, wrapping his arms around Ventus' waist and holding him flush against his chest. Ventus squeaked in surprise.

"What are you hiding from me Ven?" Vanitas asked teasingy. 

Ventus mumbled a response. "Hm," he asked, "I can't hear you." 

Ventus broke free from Vanitas' grasp. "I'm not hiding anything." Ventus said. Vanitas chuckled darkly. "Lying isn't like you Ven. I can feel you. Every emotion. Every pain. Everything. I can even feel your love. Now, tell me Ven. What. Are you. Hiding."

Ventus averted his eyes. Of course, Vanitas would know. They are two halves of a whole after all. 

"I like you." Ven muttered pathetically. 

Vanitas chuckled again. "I know." He surged forward, trapping Ven against the bed and smashing their lips together. Ventus whimpered into the kiss, eagerly kissing back. Vanitas pulled back and smirked. "You know Ven, I'm feeling much better now." It was a lie, clear as day. He still looked horrible. Ventus voiced this fact.

"I don't believe you," Ven whispered, "You probably have the flu. It is flu season, after all."

\----------------------------------------------------------

It took about a week for Vanitas to be well again. Ventus was right, Vanitas had gotten the flu. Ventus snuck around the whole week. Dodging Terra and Aqua had proved to be quite difficult. He was questioned about all the soup and water he was taking to his room, 'Are you sick?' they'd question. He'd quickly shake his head no and scamper to off to his room. 

Ventus and Vanitas were standing in the woods they had met in a week prior. 

"Ven," Vanitas said tenderly, guiding Ventus' chin up. "Don't look so sad. You know I'll be back."

Ventus nodded and wrapped his arms around Vanitas' neck. Vanitas' arms circling Ven's waist, their bodies molding together. 

"Here," Vanitas said when they parted, "Something to keep you company." A tiny flood came from Vaniats' palm. Ventus gasped softly and looked at Vanitas questioningly. 

"What's this?" He asked. Vanitas held his hand out and grabbed Ventus' wrist, the Unversed quickly skittering into Ven's outstretched hand, darting up his arm before perching on his shoulder like a parrot. Ventus giggled softly. 

"It won't hurt me?" He questioned. 

"No," Vanitas responded, "It's made out of the one positive emotion I can feel. "

"What's that?" Ven asked. 

"Safe." Vanitas responded. He pulled Ventus into a soft kiss. "I've gotta go," Vanitas whispered to Ventus. "I'll come back soon. I promise."

Ventus nodded with a smile. "Okay." He replied. 

Vanitas gave Ventus a small smile before turning and walking through a dark portal. Ventus sighed softly and glanced at the Unversed perched on his shoulder. 

"I suppose you need a name," Ventus mumbled thoughtfully. "How about Tutum?' All the little Unversed did was chitter and dart its head around. Ventus exhaled quietly. 

"Let's go home, Tutum." Ventus said, already walking through the forest to get back home.


End file.
